1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
OLED displays have a self light emitting characteristic, do not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and can thus reduce a thickness and a weight thereof. Further, the OLED display represents high quality characteristics of lower power consumption, high luminance, and a fast response speed.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.